Hoji Konda
Appearance Hoji has dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. His regular attire consists of a black-and-red collared T-shirt with an orange undershirt, a pair of blue overalls, and tan cowboy boots. Personality Hoji is a gentle and honest character who remains loyal to Wakiya. He is shown to lack confidence at times, for instance when he asks to forfeit the match against Valt Aoi because he thought that Wakiya was implying that he (Hoji) was a weak blader. He is also a very determined person when it comes to achieving his goals. Hoji has been known to be a very calm person and will often calm Wakiya down when he gets frustrated. Given that he is the eldest of his siblings, Hoji is very responsible and gets along well with younger children. Biography Background Beyblade Burst (anime) Hoji enters the district tournament with the goal in mine of Beating Wakiya Murasaki. He makes it to the forth round. then he faces Valt Aoi. He ends up losing 2 - 1. In the regonals he makes it to the third round where he has the shodown with Wakiya he's been waiting for. He loses but gets congratulated by Wakiya. in the Individual nationals Wakiya loses to Shu again and almost quits Blading but Hoji Konda comes him down and stops him from quiting. Beyblade Burst Evolution He watches Wakiyas matches on TV in the World League and gets to see go up against Xander Shakadera Live. He goes to America to watch Valt and Shu battle at the International Bladers Cup. Beyblades * Hyper Horusood: Hoji's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. Special Moves * Horusood Field: The claws on Horusood's Claw Performance Tip engage and rotate rapidly to create a vortex of air that can cause a Bey to be literally blown out of the Beystadium. Battles Anime Apperances Beyblade Burst (anime) * Episode 01 - Let's Go! Valtryek! * Episode 06 - Get Ready! Crash Course! * Episode 07 - The Flash Launch! It's Crazy Fast! * Episode 08 - A Powerful Opponent! Hyper Horusood! * Episode 09 - Wyvron in the Way! * Episode 11 - Spryzen's Despair! * Episode 12 - Shield Crash Menace! * Episode 14 - The Battle We Promised! * Episode 15 - A Fierce Battle! Valtryek Versus Spryzen! * Episode 22 - Valtryek Awakens! * Episode 23 - Lonely Doomscizor! * Episode 24 - Full Strength, for Real! * Episode 25 - The Mysterious Masked Blader! * Episode 26 - Let's Do This Thing! * Episode 27 - Training Camp! The Biting Stadium! * Episode 28 - Mountains! Rivers! A Huge Stormy Adventure! * Episode 29 - Eye On The Prize! * Episode 30 - The Winged Snake! Quetziko! * Episode 36 - Rideout Rising! * Episode 37 - Next Stop, Team Finals! * Episode 38 - Battle to the Finish! Lost Luinor! * Episode 39 - Into the Vortex! Lost Spiral! * Episode 40 - All In! Going Solo! * Episode 41 - Nepstrius' Trap! * Episode 42 - Jumbo Jormuntor! The Venomous Snake! * Episode 43 - Winged Launch! * Episode 44 - Roar! Battle of the Beasts! * Episode 45 - Spryzen vs Wyvron! * Episode 46 - Battle for the Top! Valt vs Xander! * Episode 47 - Star Battle! * Episode 48 - Semi-Finals! Spin Versus Speed! * Episode 49 - Old Rivals! Lui Versus Shu! * Episode 50 - Overthrowing The King! * Episode 51 - Final Showdown! Victory Valtryek! Beyblade Burst Evolution * Episode 27 - Worlds Collide! Home Turf! * Episode 50 - Breaking Point! Bursting Through! (no lines) * Episode 51 - A Champion is Crowned! (no lines Relationships Wakiya Murasaki Wakiya is Hoji's best friend whom he addresses as Bocchan (坊っちゃん) in the Japanese version. Hoji's father works at the company that Wakiya's father owns, which is how the two met. They train together often and have been doing so for a long time, and due to this are very close friends. Wakiya also taught Hoji how to beyblade. In the English dub, Wakiya once told Hoji that he was like a brother to him. In episode 45, Hoji was able to get Wakiya to calm down after the latter lost to Shu in the Individual Tournament, stating that he knew how hard he worked to win that battle, and that he was not someone who would just give up after a single setback. After these words, Wakiya felt visibly touched, and recovered his spirit - then telling Hoji that it was no use waiting around since they had to keep training and getting stronger. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Hoji is shown to treat Valt's younger siblings well, likely stemming from the fact that he himself has four younger siblings. At one point, he helped the twins rescue a kitten from a tree. Rantaro Kiyama He and Rantarro Quotes * "Wakiya's starting to lose his temper. Wyvron's the stronger Bey, but if Wakiya starts questioning his own power, how will he win." -during Valt's rematch with Wakiya * "Sorry, Valt. You've got guts, but Wakiya's in a whole new league." * "By the way, Wakiya's afraid of heights." telling the group about Wakiya's acrophobia. * "After everything you've been through, don't just throw it away! I...I know you, we trained a lot together, I know how much effort you put into this. You're not the type of Blader that throws in the towel after one minor setback. You're different. It's tough times like this that help you improve. So what if you lost? You'll keep getting stronger." -giving Wakiya a speech to snap him out of his funk after losing to Shu Trivia * It is revealed in episode 24 that Hoji has four younger siblings, three brothers and one sister. * Hoji is one of the few Burst characters who uses a ripcord launcher. * The name is reference to Koji Kondo who made Super Mario. The clothing will be reference the same as the character from Super Mario but different. * In Turbo, one of Hoji's brothers, Koji Konda, is revealed to be in the Beigoma Academy BeyClub.